Eternal Dance
by Amethyst Dragon
Summary: Tidus/Yuna- a glimpse into Tidus, Yuna, and Kimahri's heads during the "spring scene/sphere pool scene." (Sorry for the bad summary.) *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Yuna

I don't read FFX fics on this site all that often so this idea has probably been done to death but here it is- my take on what Tidus and Yuna were thinking during the "spring scene." I tried to make it as in-character and good as possible and this is my best attempt. I apologize if it sucks. 

This chapter is in Yuna's POV, next will be Tidus'. If I feel motivated enough I might just do a little thing on what Kimahri was thinking while he watched, but I'm not making any guarantees. Maybe if I get enough reviews. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuna or Kimahri but I have kidnapped Tidus and he is locked in my closet with other various kidnapped bishounens. Kukukukukuku..... 

******************************************************************************

"There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer, no disease that enough love will not heal, no door that enough love will not bridge, no wall that enough love will not throw down, no sin that enough love will not redeem... It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook, how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all. If only you could love enough, you could be the happiest and most powerful being in the world... "

--Emmet Fox 

****************************************************************************

I can't stand to look into his eyes. I'm so pathetic. I talk about being strong and happy, and here I am crying my eyes out in front of him. I try to hold back the waterfall that is just waiting to be released with all my strength. However, a few pitiful muffled sobs still escape and I can feel him hovering over me. I wish he would just hold me and let me cry my soul out on his shoulder. He would tell me everything is all right, and even though I would know it wasn't, it would feel like it was. I need somebody to care, to see my pain.

I don't know how I do it. It's really hard to be happy when you know you're on a path to your certain death. I want to bring joy to Spira, but at the same time I wonder if someone else could do it.

  
No, that's selfish. Someone else shouldn't have to die for my destiny. I am daughter of High Summoner Braska. I am destined to defeat Sin.

But sometimes I wonder if I'm destined for something else.

I can feel him place his hands on my shoulders. Great, now you've made him worried. I still can't stop crying either. Why can't anything go right?

"Yuna." he almost whispers, and I've never heard him say my name like that before. It's full of concern, and I'm almost certain it contains pity as well. He feels sorry for me, and don't like it. I don't want him to feel like he needs to have sympathy for me.

I've gathered up enough courage to look at him. Slowly, I tilt my head upwards and our eyes meet.

Those eyes. I don't think I've ever really noticed his eyes before. Wonderful pools of brown. No, a never ending ocean of warm... ahh, forget it. No description I could ever give or words I could ever find would do those amazing eyes justice. I can see and feel him gazing into mine as well, like he is searching for something. Going deep inside the depths of my soul, beyond my mask, to find the truths I have hidden for so long. I believe he knows I'm scared. You don't have to search far to feel my fear.

He's still gazing into my eyes as he suddenly starts to lean towards me. What's he doing? My mind panics for a moment until I realize what's happening. 

Before I know it, his warm lips are upon mine. _He's kissing me...?!?!? _Thoughts of confusion, fear, happiness, pleasure, and others race, spin, and twirl through my head and blend together in a giant whirl of nothing. That nothing abruptly changes to a feeling of pure ecstasy and jubilance as I start to slightly return the kiss. I slowly close my eyes so that nothing in the outside world could ruin this.

I start to return the kiss more passionately now. I don't know what's going on outside us. I don't care. Right now the world is just us. For a few moments we can forget about everything, only concentrating on each other.

His arm starts to move across my shoulder and towards my neck, pulling me closer to him. Before I know it, we fall in the pool together. We continue falling through the water as we manage to stay hooked together and kiss at the same time, still in a world of our own. No, we're not falling; we're _flying. _We are flying through the sky and space and no force in Spira can stop us. 

I grasp his shirt even tighter, as if he might somehow slip away. He does the same. We are one being, one whole, one essence flying through the sky. 

We continue to soar further, twirling through the water in a beautiful dance. He releases his grip on me slightly and takes my right hand in his. Our fingers intertwine and they fit so wonderfully, like they were made for each other. 

We stop kissing for a moment and our faces separate. His amazing eyes meet mine once again, and a wonderful aura of love radiates from them. I can feel him searching my eyes once more and I think he is happy with what he finds. 

I love him too. 

I stop gazing into his eyes for a moment as I slowly start to float away from him. I reach out and take his hands. I'm staring at him upside down, and once again our eyes speak so that there is no need for words. 

I see his light colored hair dance around his face and he smiles. Everything about him is simply astounding. I realize that I'm seeing Tidus in a whole new light now. He's caring, strong, and incredibly amazing. I don't deserve this. 

Our hands brush across each other, fingers begging to be intertwined once again. We dance and move so that I am facing him, and our eyes continue to speak volumes. I can tell he's very happy, and I hope he knows that he makes me incredibly happy too. He moves his gloved hand towards my face, and my eyes close in elation as it brushes across my cheek. I open them again to meet his beaming smile, and I grin in return. I place my pale hand against the tan skin of his face, and he closes his eyes as well. I take my hand off and his eyes open. I place my hands on his shoulders and our intentions become clear as he increases his grip on my waist. 

We move towards each other in one fluid motion and we meet each other once again. He places an arm tightly across my back and continues to pull me closer. My arms hover over his shoulders, floating freely in the water.

We are dancing again, weaving through time and space as one essence. We twirl and spin through the sky and nothing matters except for us. We can forget about Sin and the pilgrimage and anything else except for our one essence traveling through space. There is hope now. Maybe I don't have to die. I don't want to hurt him. I saw the pain in his face when I told him I couldn't go with him to his Zanarkand. I can only pray that I'm making it up to him now.

As we dance, everything seems right. We soar through the sky, and we are free from the problems and burdens we normally carry. I want to be free forever, I want to dance for eternity.

We will find a way. Somehow, I can rid Spira of Sin and live to go to his Zanarkand. We will all go, and the world will be perfect. Tidus makes me feel like I can do the impossible. No, I know I can do the impossible.

Love conquers all. 


	2. Tidus

Here it is, Tidus' chapter. Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed so far!!! I was a lot quicker than I thought I was going to be in writing this one... :) Tidus may have a teeny bit of OOCness, however. He's kind of hard to write... for me, anyway. I tried meh best. As far as the Kimahri chapter goes, it probably won't come until I'm finished with school and find the time and motivation to do it. Reviews always help, though. ^^ Oh, and I know I have the quote again... it's a very good quote and it goes along with the story so I stuck it in again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, anything, blah blah blah, my dog is purple, j'aime manger les petits enfants, I enjoy throwing shoes at things whilst laughing evilly.... the usual disclaimer stuff.

****************************************************************************

"There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer, no disease that enough love will not heal, no door that enough love will not bridge, no wall that enough love will not throw down, no sin that enough love will not redeem... It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook, how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all. If only you could love enough, you could be the happiest and most powerful being in the world... "

--Emmet Fox 

****************************************************************************

I can't stand to see her cry like this. It's eating my soul from within, and I want to break down too. With everything that is happening, I think we both feel really helpless. The world, fate, or destiny, whatever you want to it, they all seem like they're against us. Well, to me it seems like they are doing a damn good job of winning. 

I try not to be selfish. I know it's really childish to want everything, but I do. I want to get rid of Sin, to finally free my old man from his horrible prison; I want me and Yuna and everybody else to go back to my Zanarkand and be happy.... forever. Is it so much to ask to be happy?

The pain, I see it in Yuna's eyes clearly even as she tries to avoid my gaze. I see it in the others too; with every mention of the inevitable doom that awaits Yuna and possibly the rest of us. Yuna, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri... they all try to be so strong but I know there is horrible anguish hidden underneath their faces. Wakka always tries to lift us all up with a bad joke now and again, but I see his pain too. Rikku.... she tries so hard to save Yuna and I know her intentions are very good but she still can't understand that if Yuna wants to do this, we can't stop her.

I still can't seem to realize it either. I keep telling myself that this is Yuna's decision, Yuna's path. But sometimes I just want to tell her what she is doing to the rest of us. How she is killing me inside, and how I can't stand to think about let alone comprehend what awaits her. Just because this is Yuna's decision doesn't mean that it affects her alone. It hurts all of us tremendously.

She's still crying. I know I need to be strong for her. I need to give her support and not let her see my pain because that will bring her down further and I couldn't handle that.

I decide that I need to do something to comfort her. I gently place both of my hands on her shoulders. Please look up, Yuna. You don't need to hide from me.

"Yuna." Her name escapes my brain and out of my mouth in an effort to get her to look at me. Yuna. Her name is so beautiful. 

I see her head slowly tilt upwards, almost as if she is afraid to even glance at me. Her eyes eventually meet mine and she lets out one last muffled cry. 

Wow. I have noticed her eyes before, but this... was amazing. Gorgeous shades of blue and green. It still hurts me to look at them, however, because the pain is still at their surface. I know she is trying to hide it from me, to hide herself. I'm sorry Yuna, but it's not going to work. 

I can sense her looking in to mine too, and I try to make myself seem as strong as possible. Please Yuna, don't be scared. 

I don't even think as a strange impulse causes me to move slowly towards her, and before I know it I am kissing her. She doesn't kiss back at first, she's probably more surprised at my actions than I am. I move my arm towards her neck and pull her closer and she eventually gives in and returns the kiss.

I love her so much but I've been waiting to do this for what seems like forever. We may have known each other for a short time, but I can't stand to think of her ever leaving me. It's strange... I don't know how I ever knew that this feeling was love. When it hits you for the first time, you just know... like you've known it forever. And when you finally receive it from someone else, it feels like a missing part of your existence has been filled. It's so incredible that I could never encompass it all.

I have forgotten about almost everything now except for just the two of us. By now the kiss has become very passionate, and my mind wanders and is so clouded that I pull Yuna down into the water and we fall. The water splashes around us and I can feel her grip me tighter as we go spiraling downwards. 

I've always loved the water, and not just because of blitzball. Water contains so much power and magic to me, and it seems only right that we are twirling through it together, as one being in a wonderful dance.

It's like when it rains... all of those little raindrops splash together onto the ponds and lakes and rivers and they all join as one powerful whole being. When it is done raining, there are no separate individual raindrops. They are all one lake, one pond, or one river. When the raindrops are by themselves, they are weak and powerless, but when they all join together in the power of a waterfall or raging river they can carve through mountains and move entire structures. They become nearly unstoppable. 

We are still kissing as we continue to move farther down into the seemingly bottomless sphere pool. My hand takes hers and I feel her face slowly separate from mine. We're gazing at each other again, and as I look into her eyes I see nothing but love and happiness. That makes me smile slightly, and she does the same. She slowly starts to float away from me and grabs my hands again. I'm looking down at her now, and she has a look of pure tranquility on her face. She looks like such an angel. I love her so much.

I'm absolutely beaming as we rotate around each other and our eyes meet once again. We embrace and I move my hand up to her face. Her eyes close as I tenderly brush it across her cheek. She opens her eyes and smiles. I love it when she smiles, especially now because I know that it's not a forced one. This is real. 

She places her soft hand on my cheek and I savor her delicate touch. Her hand slowly moves down to my shoulder, and as she gazes at me I know what we both want. Before I know it impulse has taken over again and we're kissing once more. I pull her closer and I never want to let her go. 

We're like the raindrops, twirling and weaving together so that we appear as one. Time, space, and everything else have lost all meaning as we become lost in each other. I love this feeling and I never want it to end, my childish self wants it to last forever. To twirl and weave for eternity like the raindrops. 

I may be able to make this last for a long time. We will think of a way to defeat sin, free my old man, and save Yuna all at once. We will come to my Zanarkand, and my world will be perfect. We can do anything if we want to.

Love conquers all. 


	3. Kimahri

I'm such a procrastinator, I know! I feel kinda bad 'cause the chapter isn't even that long either... but it's really hard to write Kimahri. It's been a while since I've played the game so his style of speech or whatever you want to call it is probably kind of off, but I think I got the basic feel. Kimahri's POV, obviously. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for the extreme shortness! Oh, and yes I added the quote again.. but it just goes with the story so well and I love it! *giggles*

Disclaimer: *skims through papers* Let's see... I own my lawn flamingo.. and a few other things.... um, nope. Still no FFX franchise. *pouts* 

******************************************************************************

"There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer, no disease that enough love will not heal, no door that enough love will not bridge, no wall that enough love will not throw down, no sin that enough love will not redeem... It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook, how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all. If only you could love enough, you could be the happiest and most powerful being in the world... "

--Emmet Fox 

******************************************************************************

Kimahri knows Yuna. Knows hopes, dreams, fears, of Yuna. Kimahri has been with Yuna since she was small. Kimahri loves Yuna like a daughter and does anything to protect Yuna. Kimahri loves Yuna.

But sometimes Kimahri does not understand Yuna. She would be happy to stop pilgrimage and Kimahri wants Yuna to be happy. But Yuna says she wants to make Spira happy. She wants to kill Sin. But making Spira happy would make Yuna... go away. Kimahri wants.. no, needs Yuna to stay because Kimahri loves Yuna and she is only one Kimahri has left. But if making Spira happy is what Yuna wants, if it is what makes Yuna happy, then Kimahri must be happy and strong for Yuna and for everyone, even it is hard Kimahri must smile.

Yuna is crying. Kimahri used to be with Yuna when she would cry. Kimahri used to hold Yuna, be like a good daddy Ronso. Kimahri even sing to Yuna once. Kimahri can still comfort Yuna, but Yuna too big for holding. Kimahri does not do that anymore. Kimahri can only protect Yuna. Kimahri wants to comfort Yuna now, but the boy is there. Yuna calls the boy Tidus. Yuna cries, and the boy puts hands on Yuna. Kimahri does not think Yuna and boy know Kimahri is here, so Kimahri will stay here unless Tidus hurts Yuna. 

Tidus move closer to Yuna and... Tidus kiss Yuna!!

Kihmari gets ready to stop Tidus but Kimahri sees Yuna is not angry or scared. Yuna kiss Tidus back, and they fall in water and Kimahri cannot see Yuna or Tidus anymore. 

Yuna looks happy when she kiss Tidus. If Yuna is happy and not in danger, Kimahri not stop her. Kimahri only wants Yuna to be happy. 

So Tidus is one to comfort Yuna now. Tidus is one to make Yuna happy. Kimahri can only protect Yuna, and be a good guardian.

She is no longer a little girl, this Kimahri knows. Kimahri has known for a long time. 

But it still hurts. 

She is a woman, no longer the little girl Kimahri play hide and go seek with. But Kimahri knows the little girl is still inside Yuna, the little girl that needs love. Kimahri hopes Yuna knows Kimahri loves Yuna very much. The others love her too, Kimahri knows.

And if Tidus gives Yuna love, she will have much love and be strong. Stronger than all the great Ronsos with no love.

Love conquers all.

******************************************************************************

I would like to thank everybody that has taken time to read and review this story! The reviews mean so much to me- H.M. Victoria, SoccerChick88, Roku, Beautiful Mistake, r123, Fenmister, Yuna, and hockey girl- thank you all so much! And another big thankies to anyone who is going to review in the future, and to anyone who has reviewed my other stories and is reading this one.

I feel so loved :)

I'm planning on doing some more FFX fics in the future. I've been thinking about my next one and I'd really like to explore the Wakka/Lulu relationship but I'd also have Tidus/Yuna in there. This definitely won't be my last primarily Tidus/Yuna fic, though. You haven't seen the last of me! KUKUKUKU!!!


End file.
